


What can I say, I’m sentimental

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Make up sex, One Shot, Smut, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel have a fight and then make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What can I say, I’m sentimental

[[tumblr]](http://sammycakes.co.vu/post/77605603622/ao3-part-3-of-dating-an-archangel-series)

 

One of the side effects of sleeping with an archangel, Sam came to discover, was that you could wake up in an entirely different room than the one you fell asleep in. At least, that’s what happened the first couple of times that Gabriel spent the night. Sam woke up to a nicer, more luxurious version of the motel room Sam and Gabriel were renting, simply because it didn’t meet Gabriel’s standards. Still, Sam didn’t complain, because it was a nice improvement. The mattress and pillows were softer, the bathroom cleaner, and of course there was the added bonus of waking up to find Gabriel draped over him, clinging to Sam like a child would snuggle their teddy bear.

That particular morning, Sam woke up to the sound of waves softly crashing on a shoreline and the faint smell of ocean. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to adjust to the sunlight that streamed into the room through the open windows, and sat up in the bed. He wasn’t surprised to find himself in new surroundings yet again, nor by Gabriel’s absence from the bed; what did surprise him, was that this time, judging by fact sound of the waves just outside his room, they definitely weren’t in Illinois anymore.

Sam got up and made his way through the house, looking for Gabriel, and then headed towards the front door to check if they really were at the beach. Sam stepped out onto a white sandy beach and saw a white sandy beach and crystal clear, turquoise waters stretched out before him – they really were at the beach. And there was Gabriel, lounging on a beach bed in nothing but his swimming trunks, a pink cocktail in his hand.

“’Morning,”

“‘Morning...?” Sam snorted a laugh. “Where the hell are we?”

Gabriel smiled up at him cheerfully. “Welcome to the Caribbean, love. Have a seat. What can I get you?”

“How about a lift back?” Sam sat down on the empty bed next to Gabriel, facing him. “It’s hardly the time to be going on vacations, Gabriel. In case you’ve forgotten-”

“Yeah, yeah, Apocalypse and all that shit.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and another fruity cocktail appear in Sam’s hand, who almost dropped it out of surprise. “You deserve a break, Sam.”

Sam’s eyebrows quirked, mainly because Gabriel never called him by his name, but also because there was a hint of sentiment in his voice and that was entirely new. Sam scoffed, and dismissed the statement. “Are we really in the Caribbean or is this just a made-up, trickster place?”

Gabriel looked at him for a long moment, a small smile playing on his lips. “Sometimes it’s nice to have the real thing.” Without further elaboration, he got up and stripped out of his swimming trunks, and started walking towards the sea. “You coming or not?”

Sam watched him run into the water, cheering loudly as he did, and Sam found himself grinning from ear to ear. It was early in the morning but the sun was warm on his skin, and he thought, ah, fuck it, and stripped down, thinking that it might be good to let off a little steam. And what better way to do that than a little naked play with an archangel in the middle of the ocean?

 

 

The next time it happened was much, much later, after they’d dealt with Lucifer and the Apocalypse, and everything seemed to be going back to normal. Or, well, what was normal for the Winchesters: getting back on the road and hunting the things that went bump in the night.

Sam woke up one morning after Gabriel had visited and stayed the night, and he found himself in a king sized bed in a strange room again. He became aware of a distant whistling sound, a noise he identified as being Gabriel, and the smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes wafting from what he assumed was the kitchen. Sam wondered for a second where Gabriel had zapped them to this time, before he dragged his body out of bed and pulled a t-shirt on. Somewhat warily, he followed the sound of the whistling down a hallway that led to a big open space of a well-decorated living room, and found Gabriel, in the adjacent kitchen, dancing around and humming as he prepared breakfast.

“’Morning, Samshine!” he walked around the breakfast bar and came up to Sam, reaching up to kiss him lightly. “You hungry?”

Sam pulled a face - the thought of greasy food first thing in the morning made him feel a little sick to say the least. Gabriel rolled his eyes at him and went back to the stove to check on the pancakes.

“I’m surprised to see you’re actually cooking instead of conjuring stuff up.”

The archangel shrugged. “Cooking is fun. But since you don’t like what I’m making,” he said as he gestured vaguely all around the room, pointing to the cupboards and fridge. “Help yourself,”

Sam nodded and was about to make another comment when a small dog nearly leaped at him and he stumbled back, startled. “Hey, buddy,” Sam knelt down to pet the black and white jack russell terrier, while the dog started licking his face excitedly. “Is this your dog?” he asked Gabriel, his amusement evident in his voice.

“Yup,” Gabriel whistled and the dog immediately run to him. “Here, Fenris,” he said as he dropped a pancake in the dog’s bowl.

Sam chuckled softly. “You named your dog Fenris?”

“Why not?” Gabriel grinned and poured Sam a cup of coffee. He watched as Sam grabbed his drink and made his way into the living room, examining his surroundings. “You liking my house?”

“Your house?” Sam blinked in surprise. “Huh…” He glanced around, looking at the place with new interest. It didn’t look like anything he imagined. It looked like a normal house, and even had a hint of domesticity and homeliness to it. It had everything a normal house had: comfortable couches, a coffee table, a bookshelf. And it had things that normal houses didn’t have, like framed newspaper articles with stories of the horrible deaths that the Trickster’s victims had suffered for Gabriel’s amusement.

Sam picked one that he recognized from the first time they’d encountered Gabriel and his tricks, and turned to face Gabriel with a raised eyebrow.

Gabriel grinned. “What can I say, I’m sentimental.”

Sam shook his head and placed the frame back on the shelf, not actually surprised to find something like this in Gabriel’s house. What did surprise him, was a cut out article on top of some of the books, and the date stamped on the article; it wasn’t even two days ago. Sam didn’t even want to read it. The title did more than inform him, and he wasn’t interested in the gruesome details. Instead, he walked back to the kitchen and placed the article in front of Gabriel.

Gabriel took one look at it and went back to his breakfast. “What? I get bored sometimes when you’re off on one of your little hunting trips.”

“You get bored?” Sam tried hard to keep his voice down, but not to hide his anger. “I thought you were past these dumb little tricks, Gabe.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened. “What would make you think that?”

Sam shrugged, not really wanting to answer the question, because there was no real, sensible reason that he thought Gabriel had changed. Then his shoulders slumped and his gaze on the floor, because it was suddenly the only thing he could look at. “I knew this was stupid,” he said with a quiet, half-hearted laugh.

He didn’t have to specify what ‘this’ was for Gabriel to understand. It was the fact that they’d gone from hurried, lust-driven meetings to waking up in peaceful, remote locations, just the two of them, and then to Gabriel zapping them both to his house. And it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out that things were headed to a more steady direction – even Dean, who hated to admit it, could tell.

Gabriel walked up to him and stood in front of Sam with his arms crossed against his chest. He was getting defensive, even though he knew he was in the wrong – but he couldn’t help but feel a sting of betrayal. Though when he spoke, he sounded calm. “You know who I am. What I am. You’re the one who hunted me down in the past, remember? Multiple times, even.”

“Yes – exactly!” Sam raised his voice now; he was past the point of caring. “How do you think that makes me feel, the fact that I tried to save the people you killed?” He took in a deep breath and it sounded like a hiss. “You can’t do this anymore, Gabriel! You can’t just kill people because you get bored!”

Gabriel was furious now. “Well, you know what? Tough luck for you, then, princess!” he shouted right back at Sam, and it was as if they had a competition going on for who could shout the loudest. “You know who you were getting involved with! Maybe you should’ve thought about that a little earlier!”

“You don’t think I did?” Sam scoffed a laugh, throwing his arms in the air. “That’s all I could think about! I was practically waiting for you to screw it up and well…” his voice quieted, but there was a cynicism to it. Sam turned his head to look at the frames on the bookshelf, really to look anywhere but at Gabriel. “So you did. You proved me right.”

Thunder rumbled in the distance and there was a faint sound of static, and the lights in the room started flickering, and maybe that was when Sam realized he was actually having a fight with a freaking archangel turned pagan god. Gabriel was absolutely fuming, his eyes darker than usual, glaring at Sam like he was actually trying to make the hunter’s head explode. Sam looked taken aback now, and he stepped back, as if thinking that Gabriel was actually going to attack him.

Gabriel didn’t. He studied Sam’s expression for a moment, then he turned and left, walking down the hallway that led to his room. Sam heard the bedroom door shut with a bang, and he couldn’t help but think that was an incredibly human thing to do.

Unsure of what to do next – or how to get back to Bobby’s house, where they’d last been before Gabriel had zapped them here, or even if he actually wanted to leave, Sam took a seat on the sofa and buried his head in his hands. Feeling a headache coming on, he laid down and listened to the sound of the heavy rain. It was a little soothing, once he managed to forget it was Gabriel’s anger that had accidentally turned the peaceful, sunny morning into what looked like the storm of the century.

Sam kept going over everything in his head, trying to figure out what exactly the consequences of the fight would be for them. He was indecisive; part of him wanted to apologize to Gabriel and end this fight between them – the first one they’ve had since they had hooked up. But then there was another part of Sam that knew he was right, even if he’d snapped and lost his temper, because what Gabriel was doing was wrong, and there would be no excuse for it that Sam would accept. Even if the victims were all assholes and deserved punishment, there was no part of Sam that would accept the deadly pranks, and could be involved with the person who was causing their deaths.

Then there was that little voice inside Sam’s head, which he’d tried to ignore, telling him that Gabriel wasn’t actually evil, despite all he’d done, and he actually cared, despite pretending not to

Because that wouldn’t explain why he’d showed up in the Elysian Fields hotel and basically saved their asses. Or why he’d helped them track down the Horsemen and get their rings from them. And maybe, Sam could explain all that because he knew that there was still a small part of Gabriel that was still an archangel. But there was something else, something that Sam had figured out himself, something that explained why Gabriel had helped push Lucifer back in his cage – ultimately saving Sam from being the sacrifice in the whole mess that was.

After a long time, when the rain had quieted down and his thoughts had started to make sense, Sam got up and headed towards the bedroom.

 

A soft knock startled Gabriel out of his thoughts, but when he saw Sam walk in, he diverted his gaze from the door, staring at the wall in front of him instead. He was surprised to see that Sam didn’t look angry anymore; he had an almost serene expression, and a faint smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Gabriel didn’t expect that Sam would be trying to patch things up between them – and was even more surprised when the man kneeled in front of him and took Gabriel’s hands in his own. Gabriel was unsure of what to make of it, but Sam knocked all thoughts out of the angel’s head when he reached up and kissed him.

“I’ve seen you,” Sam made a trail of soft kisses starting from Gabriel’s mouth to his jaw and moving further down his neck. He moved a little closer and brought his hands up, burying them in Gabriel’s hair. “I’ve seen the real you.” He kissed Gabriel again.

“Sam?” Gabriel looked at him with questioning eyes, because to him, Sam wasn’t making a lick of sense. Seeing ‘the real Gabriel’, in his true form, would have burned Sam’s eyes out.

“Shh,” Sam smiled now and softly brushed his lips against Gabriel’s. “I mean, the real Gabriel. Not the trickster, not the archangel, not the messenger of God or whatever you were or pretend to be. I know you think you’re bad, but you’re wrong. I’ve seen the good in you.” His hands started unbuttoning Gabriel’s shirt in a slow pace. “I mean, _you, Gabriel_ \- my Gabriel.”

Gabriel swallowed hard, unsure he’d heard right, as his mind tried to process all the bits of the speech he’d just heard. He cleared his throat before he managed to croak out, “Your…?” and then became aware that his clothes were being removed.

“Mhm,” Sam got up to his feet and pulled Gabriel up, actually picking him up and laying him down on the bed. He leaned over him, and even blushed a little as their eyes met. “I mean, if you want to be.”

Gabriel grabbed Sam’s neck, pulled him down, and kissed him hard, and that was the only answer Sam needed. Hands started working to remove clothing while their lips moved against each other, and not before long Gabriel found himself accommodated in Sam’s lap, arms wrapped around each other, one’s bare skin against the other.

“So…we’re good?” Gabriel said in a quiet voice, hesitantly meeting Sam’s gaze.

“No more pranks?”

“No more _deadly_ pranks.”

A faint smile curled Sam’s mouth. “Okay. We’re good.”

They slowed things down after that, and after all the teasing and prepping, Gabriel finally lowered himself down on Sam, gasping. Sam’s hands clutched at his hips, holding him steady while Gabriel rocked slowly against him. The rain started pouring heavily again, lighting and thunder ripping the sky apart, and it was only loud enough to cover the sounds escaping from their mouths.

“Sam – Sam-” Gabriel hated how his voice sounded like a quiet whimper, almost as if he was ready to break down in tears. It broke him to be in Sam’s arms, to be clinging onto him with nails digging into his back, to have Sam ride him in such a slow, desperate rhythm. The hushing sounds and soft kisses on his neck didn’t help, either, and sooner than he’d liked, Gabriel came falling apart, Sam following him shortly after.

Sam lay down on the bed, pulling Gabriel down with him and they stayed there in each other’s arms, sweaty and breathless, Gabriel resting his head on Sam’s chest. The rain quieted down to a drizzle, and then the whole room lit up as rays of sunshine shone through the open windows.

“Hey, Gabe?”

“Mm?”

Sam licked his lips. “Are you gonna create thunderstorms every time we fight?”

Gabriel chuckled and looked up at Sam, then pressed a light kiss on his lips. “Depends on how much you piss me off.” He said, and got a glare in response, which made Gabriel laugh again, because he knew he was in the wrong and technically, should have apologized.

“I wouldn’t push your luck if I were you.”

“Tsk, Sammy,” Gabriel smirked playfully. “I don’t think you’re in the position to be making threats.”

Sam’s jaw clenched and with a swift move he had Gabriel on his back, and was pinning him down with his weight. His eyes darkened and Gabriel made a low noise at the back of his throat, and it make Sam smirk.

“Oh, I _think_ I’ve got the upper hand here.”

 


End file.
